Take Him Out Karakura
by rieka kuchiki
Summary: Drs. Ichigo Kurosaki SH, Drs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Dr. Byakuya Kuchiki spesialis jantung, dan Kyai Haji Renji Abarai S.Ag mengadu nasib mereka di sebuah ajang pencarian jodoh. Siapakah yang akan mereka pilih? g piter bikin summary. RnR please...


Hai, perkenalkan saya author baru di sini. Ide fic ini sebenarnya sudah ada sejak dulu, tapi saya gx berani publish coz takut g da yang baca. Semoga readers sekalian mau baca n review fic gaje ini.

Warning! : AU, abal. Gaje, perusakan karakter, typo, OOC, humor garing de el el.

Disclaimer : Bleach punyanya om Kubo Tite, saya Cuma minjem chara doang.

Rate : T keatas *ada g?*

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf buat :

Ichigo FC

Grimmjow FC

Neliel FC

Renji FC

Rangiku FC

Pokoknya semuanya deh. Terutama Rukia FC *termasuk saya*. Jangan bunuh saya setelah baca fic nie ya...

Maaf jika fic ini garing n jelek. Maklum, saya masih belum pengalaman n minim pengetahuan.

Happy reading...

TAKE HIM OUT KARAKURA

Sebuah boneka singa pundung ke pojokan. Banyak tisu bertebaran di sampingnya. Si boneka singa tak menyangka, malam ini ia akan menjadi pembawa acara Take Him Out Karakura. Satu cita cita yang dulu ingin diraihnya kini menjadi kenyataan.

"Hiks...hiks...! sroooooot! Akhirnya, inilah saatnya aku menunjukkan talentaku sebagai seorang pembawa acara".

Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke udara seraya berjalan maju. Naasnya, entah dari mana asalnya, sebuah kulit pisang sukses ia injak, mengakibatkan tubuhnya tersungkur dengan tidak elit.

"Aaaah...! sudah aku bilang, jangan menyemir rambutku! Menyemir rambut dengan warna hitam itu dosa hukumnya! Astaghfirullah...pernah diajar agama atau tidak sih...!"

Seorang pria berambut merah naik pitam untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada Hanatarou, si make up artist.

"Ma...maaf. Tuan..."

"Sudahlah, Renji. Seolah olah kau ini taat beragama saja. Memangnya bisa kau jelaskan asal muasal tatomu itu? Bukannya tato itu haram hukumnya, Tuan Kyai Haji Renji Abarai S. Ag?" timpal seorang pria berambut jabrik yang duduk di sampingnya sambil membaca sebuah buku berjudul ' Hukum Mencari Jodoh'.

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Mana mungkin ia akan menjawab kalau kyai kita satu ini mantan preman Tanah Abang?

"Haha, lagipula aku suka dengan model rambut baruku ini". Lanjut sang sarjana hukum, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ternyata aku keren juga ya dengan rambu warna hitam. Mirip siapa ya? Mmm...oh ya! Mirip pemain Ksatria Baja Hitam, Kaien Shiba!" ujarnya bersemangat.

"Hah...secara hukum ekonomi, make up Cuma menghambur hamburkan anggaran. Buat apa aku dipermak seperti ini kalau aslinya memang sudah tampan?"

Celetuk pria berambut biru sambil mengamati wajahnya di depan kaca.

"Make up artist juga tak diperlukan. Upahnya terlalu mahal". Lanjutnya.

Sementara mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing masing, Hanatarou kini menerima tatapan maut dari sang dokter spesialis jantung. Pasalnya, niatnya hanya melepas syal pria itu, malah berujung dengan bunga sakura yang mulai berguguran.

"Kakak, aku gugup". Ujar seorang gadis berambut hitam cepak pada gadis blonde di sampingnya.

"Tenanglah, Rukia... kita pasti bisa!"

"Ya. Kita pasti bisa. Semangat!" sambung gadis hijau tosca yang kemudian memeluk dua sahabatnya tersebut erat.

Chad, Ishida, Inoue, dan Tatsuki kini duduk di bangku penonto paling depan. Malam ini adalah malam yang mereka tunggu untuk menonton acara yang diadakan sebulan sekali itu.

Sedari tadi, Inoue mengamati penampilan Ishida. Kelihatannya ada yang berbeda. Tapi apa ya? Ah maklumlah, loading otak Inoue memang kadang lemot.*eits, tadi saya sudah nge warn kan kalo mungkin chara fav readers sekalian mungkin akan jadi korban di sini?*

"A...ano Ishida kun... kacamatanya baru ya?"

Yang ditanya menjawab, "ya".

"Kacamata aneh!" timpal Tatsuki.

"Ini bukan sembarang kacamata."belanya." iIni kacamata canggih yang dirancang oleh Einstein sebelum membuat bom Nagasaki dan Hiroshima". Akhirnya kita tahu bahwa Einstein juga pengusaha optik kacamata.

Ishida melepas kacamatanya yang mirip dengan punyanya Kanjeng Mami itu. Sayangnya, milik Ishida berwarna orange.

"Kacamata ini memiliki fungsi khusus selain untuk membantu mata minu,s, plus, astigmatisme, dan rabun senja. Kegunaan khususnya adalah dapat melihat benda secara tembus pandang. Biar aku buktikan".

Pemuda tersebut memakai kacamata miliknya. Kemudian ia melihat Inoue.

"Dalaman warna merah motif strawberry".

Inoue tersipu malu. "Ishida kun memang jenius... lalu apa isi koper yang di samping itu?" tanyanya menunjuk koper yang sedari tadi Ishida bawa.

"Oh, itu baterainya".

Sesaat kemudian, seorang laki laki paruh baya menyambar kacamata Ishida dari belakang.

"Pinjam sebentar kacamatamu, anak muda".

Laki laki brewokan tadi menyisir sekitar kursi penonto dengan kacamata pinjamannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang wanita berambut ungu panjang yang sedang menampar pria pirang bertopi garis garis.

"Wooo...menakjubkan! semuanya berwarna merah!"

Kesenangannya ak berhenti di situ saja. Ia berniat melirik kearah wanita berkacamata di sampingnya. Takdir berkata lain, belum sempat ia melihat apa apa, wanita tersebut memberika bogem mentah pada wajah pria brewokan tadi.

"Hentikan, Kyoraku!"

Ishida pun tak melewatkan momen begitu saja. Ia sambar kembali kacamata miliknya.

Lampu tiba tiba redup. Kemudian seberkas cahaya lampu sorot muncul bersamaa dengan sebuah boneka singa yang menaiki panggung.

"Selamat malam, semuanya...!" ucapnya kesusahan membawa mic yang tingginya hampir sama dengan tubuhnya.

"Malam ini kita berjumpa lagi diacara...TAKE HIM OUT KARAKURA...! Saya Kon , akan memandu anda satu jam kemudian dalam ajang pencarian jodoh ini".

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan ria.

"Malam ini kita kedatangan 4 jomblowan dan 3 jomblowati. Kita sambut jomblowan pertama. Drs. Ichigo Kurosaki SH...!"

JRENG! JRENG! JRENG!

Seorang pria jangkung muncul di atas panggung dengan kerutan permanen di wajahnya. Dirapikannya jas, dasi, beserta kacamat ayang ia pakai. Sembari berdehem ria, ia meraih mic yang telah disediakan.

"Nama saya Ichigo Kurosaki. Seorang pengacara. 20 tahun, jomblo, hidup mapan dan tampan. Sebagai seorang warga negara yang patuh terhadap hukum dn demi lestarinya bangsa ini, malam ini akan saya cari sesosok wanita berkewarganegaraan asli yang cinta negara untuk saya persunting demi tegaknya hukum di negeri tercinta". Begitulah sambutan jomblowan pertama.

Sang pengacara menempati podium pertama.

"Kemudian, kita sambut jomblowan kedua... "

JRENG! JRENG! JRENG!

"...Drs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez SE...!"

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pri berambut biru berjalan menuju panggung sembari menenteng sebuah koper hitam. Dan ia pun meraih mic yang telah disediakan.

"Silakan anda memperkenalkan diri"

Kon memberi aba aba. Sang pria mengerti akan instruksi si pembawa acara kemudian merogoh sesuatu yang ada di dalam saku celananya. Sisir! Ia mengambil sisir berwarna biru sembari menyisirkan benda tersebut ke rambutnya. Bila kita amati, ada stempel bertulisakan ' diskon 80 persen'.

"Well...aku Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez sarjana ekonomi. Umur 23 tahun. Jomblo. Pengalaman pacaran 20 kali. SD pacaran 4 kali. SMP kali. SMA 10 kali. Sebelumnya saya pernah mencium baby sitter saya sat berusia 3 tahun. Sejak umur tahun, saya telah menentukan skala prioritasdalam hidup saya. Salah satunya adalah mencari istri yang bernilai ekonomi, berdaya saing di pasaran inernasional, dan memiliki nilai jual yang amat tinggi. Malam ini saya akan membuktikan daya saing saya diantara 3 jomblowati lain. Bersiaplah, jomblowati! Aku akan menghipnotismu dengan keseksianku!"

Seketika itu juga, ia meenyobek paksa kemejanya. Alhasil terlihatlah otot otot perut yang menakjubkan.

"WOOOOWW.!" Seru penonton sekalian. Semua dibuat terpesona. Bahkan, pengacara kita ini dibuat iri olehnya. Diliriknya tubuhnya sendiri. Hoho...seharusnya ia terima produk pembesar otot dari salesman beberapa hari lalu.

Inoue yang sedari tadi memkan pop cornnya sukses dibuat melongo. Pop[ corn yang ia pegang berjatuhan seketika.

Sementara Ishida masih tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

"Dalaman biru motif bunga bunga..."

Ditengah tengah keaguman penonton akan ototnya, diam diam Grimmjow meniup sebuah lubang udara yang ada dipundaknya. Dan...ototnya bertambah menjadi besar! Menakjubkan!

"O...oke..." Kon mengelap darah yang menetes dari hidungnya.

"Jomblowan kedua, silakan menuju podium yang telah disediakan".

Si Grimmjow menempati podium kedua yang terletak di samping sang sarjana hukum. Mata mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Bila diamati, ada semacam aliran listrik yang menghubungkan dua pasang mata pria itu.

"Selanjutnya, kita sambut jomblowan ketiga... bangsawan sekaligus dokter terkenal di Karakura... Dr. Byakuya Kuchiki...!"

PLOK!

PLOK!

PLOK!

Beberapa kru naik ke atas panggung menggelar karpet merah. Sesosok pria tampan berambut panjang hadir di atas panggung. Kakinya yang atletis menginjak karpet merah tadi dengan kerennya.

Para penonto bersorak ria menyambut sang bangsawan tampan. Apalagi saat sang bangsawan melambaikan tangannya pelan kearah penonton, semua wanita yang melihatnya mendadak kejang dan segera dilarikan ke RS terdekat. Bisa dipastikan, setelah ini para penonto pria akan menjadi yaoi.

"A...ah... aku.. sungguh tidak percaya..." gumam Ishida menatap Byakuya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kenseikan. Tubuh pemuda tersebut beergetar sesaat. Tatsuki yang melihatnya, menggoyang goyangkan pundak sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hey... Ishida? Kau tidak apa apa kan?"

"Ishida kun..."

Tak berhasil. Ishida tak bergeming sedikitpun. Parahnya, dari hidung Ishida keluar beberapa tetes darah. "A...aku...aku tidak sanggup lagi!"

"Ishida! Ishida! Ishida! Bangun Ishida! Sadar!"

"Mmmm...baiklah". ujar Kon setelah menerima donor darah beberapa saat lalu.

"Byakuya sama. Eeee...silakan perkenalkan diri anda".

Sang dokter spesialis jantung menghirup napas sesaat.

"Dr. Byakuya Kuchiki spesialis jantung. 32 tahun. Duda, mapan. Tampan".

"Wooowww...perkenalan yang singkat. Mungkin anda bisa menambah beberapa kata untuk penonton malam hari ini". Ujar Kon sebelum menerima deathglare dari Byakuya.

"O...mungkin anda bisa langsung duduk ke podium yang telah disediakan". Ucapnya kemudian.

Beberapa kru menempatkan kursi kebesaran di belakang podium serta menuntun Byakuya menuju sana. Tak ketinggalan, para maid langsung menjamu majikannya dengan berbagai hidangan kerajaan.

"Fyuuh...akhirnya kita sampai pada jomblowan terakhir. Kita sambut... Kyai Haji R enji Abarai S. Ag...!"

PLOK!

PLOK!

PLOK!

Dapat kita lihat seorang kyai naik ke atas panggung dengan memegang tasbih. Ia memakai sorban di kepalanya. Kali ini, Kon memberi kesempatan pada Kyai tersebut untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Assalamualaikum wr. Wb..." ucap sang kyai khidmat.

"Wassalamualaikum we er we be..." jawab penonton serentak.

Kyai kita satu ini berdehem sebentar sebelum meraih mic yang disediakan.

"Puji syukur kita ucaokan kepada Allah SWT yang telah memberi rahmat, taurik, hidayah, serta inayahnya kepada kita semua sehingga pada malam yang mubarak ini kita dapat saling bertatap muka "

"−tiap manusia di bumi, diciptakan berpasangan oleh Allah SWT. Jodoh masing masing manusia telah ditentukan sejak manusai itu sendiri masih berada di dalam kandungan. Ada eberapa hal yang telah ditentukan oleh ALLAH swt sebelum manusia lahir ke dunia, yakni jodoh, rezeki, umur, dan jenis kelamin."

Satu jam kemudian...

Seluruh penonton telah dilanda kantuk berat. Begitu pula para jomblowan yang sedari tadi menguap lebar.

"...sekarang ini banyak orang yang sengaja merubah alat kelamin mereka, contohnya Yumichika."

Dua jam kemudian...

"Tata cara penyembelihan hewan yang benar ialah, pertama arahkan hewan kearah kiblat. Potong saluran pernapasan serta saluran pencernaannya. Sebelumnya, kita wajib membaca basmallah".

Beberapa kru lagi lagi menaiki panggung membawakan futon untuk sang bangsawa tampan. Sementara Grimmjow dan Ichigo secara tak sadar tidur berpelukan ria.

"Sekian pidato singkat saya. Wassalamualaikum wr. Wb"

"Waalaikum salam we er we be".

Kon akhirnya terbangun setelah salah seorang kru menyiramkan air ke arahnya. Pertengkaran kecil pun terjadi antara Grimmjow dan Ichigo.

Beberapa kru lagi lagi menaiki panggung membawakan futon untuk sang dokter spesialis jantung. sementara grimmjow dan ichigo secara tak sadar telah tidur berpelukan ria.

"-sekian pidato singkat saya. wassalamualaikum ."  
>kon akhirnyaterbangun setelah salah seorang kru menyiram air kearahnya.<p>

pertengkaran kecil pun terjadi diantara grimmjow dan ichigo.

"ah...apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku! menurut pasal 102 UUD 1945 ayat 2berbunyi bahwa ' warga negara yang secara tidak sah menjjalin hubungan dilarang tidur bersama!"

"cih! siapa siapa juga yang mau meniduri orang yang tidak bernilai ekonomi sepertimu!"

ok. kita skip dulu pertengkaran dua cowok nyentrik tersebut.

"oh...sudah selesai ya?... hoam...nyam...nyam... baiklah , silahkan anda menuju ke podium."Ujar Kon.

"Oke, inilah saat yang kita tunggu-tunggu... Kita sambut... jomblowati pertama !"

JRENG!JRENG!JRENG!

"Nona Neliel tu odelswank...!"

plok!plok! plok!

sesosok wanita seksi muncul di atas panggung dengan pakaian super ketat.

Lagi-lagi penontondibuat terpesona dengan kecantikan gadis hijau tosca itu.

Grimmjow dan Ichigo yang mulanya saling jambak-menjambak rambut, kini beralih menjambak rambut masing-masing. Mereka tidak percaya pada 'pemandangan indah' barusan. Oh, lihatlah air liur mereka. Semoga saja para kru memiliki persediaan ember yang cukup.

"Nona Neliel... Silakan perkenalkan diri anda."

"Well...selamat malam semuanya. Namaku Neliel Tu Odelswank. Umurku 34 tahun. Aku penyanyi dangdut seperti yang telah kalian tahu. oh ya, ststusku jomblo kok. Dan...seksi pastinya." Gadis tersebut mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kon mengambil alih. "Baiklah. Para jomblowan, tentukan pilihanmu!"

Wow! Hebat! Semua tombol lampu podium menyala. Yah, siapa lagi sih yang bisa menolak pesona gadis seksi? Oh, tunggu! Ada satuyang tidak menyala. "Tuan Kyai H. Renji Abarai S. Ag tidak menekan tombol podiumnya. Kira-kira kenapa ya?"

Si pembawa acara Renji dan menyodorkan micnya.

"Apa yang membuat anda menolak gadis ini, Tuan Renji?"

"Astaghfirullah... Astaghfirullah... Allahu akbar...Allahu akbar. Tidak seharusnya nona memamerkan aurat terkutuk anda. Astaghfirullah..." Ucapnya sambil memejam mata

"Oke. Sekarang apa yang membuat Tuan Grimmjow memilih Nona Neliel?" Kon beralih menuju Grimmjow. "Hmmm...bila dilihat dari segi ekonomi, Nona ini memiliki potensi besar untuk menjadi penghasil uang. Nilai jualnya yang amat tinggi inilah yang membuktikan bahwa Nona tersebut mampu bersaing di pasar internasional."

Setelah mendengar alasan Grimmjow, Kon berkata, " sekarang, apakah Nona Neliel memiliki suatukelebihan yang bisa ditunjukkan pada para jomblowan maupun penonton pada malam hari ini?"

"Ya. Saya punya. Saya sangat pintar menari."  
>"Oh,silakantunjukkan kemampuan anda."<p>

Sebuah musik dangdut terdengar amat menggema. Dan saat itulah, sang Nona seksi menunjukkan kemampuannya goyang gergaji. "Wow! Hebat!"

"Spektakuler!"

"Ah, aku tidak kuat iman!"

Begitulah seruan-seruan yang terdengar dari bangku penonton. Selanjutnya kita lihat reaksi dari para jomblowan.

"Ah, Grimmjow! Tolong aku! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Hidungku berdarah! Oh, dahsyatnya... Tarian Nona seksi itu memang benar-benar membuatku mengingat pasal 120 UUD 1945 ayat 76 yang berbunyi, ' jangan melihat wanita seksi goyang gergaji tanpa bimbingan orang tua'. Ah..."

" Ichigo! Ichigo! Sadar! Hey ! Kau masih punya hutang satu yen padaku!"

"ASTAGHFIRULLAH...! YA ALLAH...! LINDUNGILAH HAMBAMU INI! ALLAHU AKBAR!"

Sungguh dahsyat...author sampai tepar. "Hah...cu-cukup, Nona." Ucap Kon setelah menerima donor darah. Lagi. "Aduh... Tarian seksi Nona membuat orang-orang di sini sekarat."

Mendengar pemohonan si pembawa acara, akhirnya Neliel berhenti juga. Lihatlah hasil perbuatannya, sebagian penonton telah dibopong menuju RS terdekat.

"Ba-baiklah...srooooooot...! Kita lanjutkan acaranya. Para jomblowan, tentukan pilihanmu!"

Renji shalat istikharah. Ichigo masih tepar. Alhasil hanya Grimmjow yang masih bertahan dan menekan tombol podiumnya. Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan Tuan Tampan? Sang bangsawan tampan masih diam sedari tadi.

"Tuan Byakuya, mengapa anda tidak memilih Nona Neliel yang seksi itu?"

"Hmmmm...tariannya buruk. Masih indah tarian mendiang istriku." Ooowww...Neliel serasa ingin mengecil.

"Ba-bagai-mana anda bisa berkata demikian?"

"Dulu istriku seorang penari handal. Ia pintar menarikan tarian piring." Uja Byakuya sang spesialis jantung. " Tiap hari rasanya saya dibuat jantungan olehnya."

"Wow...kira-kira bisa anda jelaskan bagaimana indahnya tarian mendiang istri anda?"

"Ya. Biasanya istri saya menari tarian piring didapur. Bila ia sudah menari, beberapa piring akan terbang kearah saya. Dan setelah itu saya tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Semuanya gelap."

"Sebegitu dahsyatnya kah? Baiklah, berwrti tinggal satu jomblowan yang masih bertahan. Bagaimanakah Nona, apakah anda memilih Tuan Grimmjow?"

Gadis itu diam sejenak. Ia mengamat-amati wajah Grimmjow. Sepertinya ada yang aneh. "Sepertinya..aku pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya..." Ujarnya. " Ah! Iya! Kau kan bocah 3 tahun yang dulu menciumku!"

"a-apa...?"

"Iya! Aku dulu pernah jadi baby sittermu! Cih, jangan harap ak akan memilihmu! Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini sekarang!"

Dan begitulah, jomblowati pertama pergi begitu saja tanpa membawa satu jomblowan pun malam itu.

"Jomblowati pertama telah menentukan pilihannya untuk tidak memilih siapapun. Bagaimanakah dengan jomblowati kedua? Kita sambut, Nona Rangiku Matsumoto , model terkenal se-Karakura...!"

Plok! Plok! Plok!

Backstage..."Kak Rangiku, giliranmu sudah tiba." Ujar seorang gadis berambut hitam berkacamata kuda.

Si wanita seksi tersenyum sekilas," ya. Doakan semoga aku berhasil ya, Rukia-chan..."

"Ya. Tapi kakak juga harus mendoakanku. Aku gugup sekali..."

"Tenang. lihatlah bagaimana aku beraksi. Contohlah."

"Baik! Baik!" Serunya girang seraya mendekap seniornya itu amat erat. Kursi penonton...

"Ishida? Kau sudah sadar?"  
>Pemuda berkacamata akhirnya tersadar juga. "Dimana aku?"<p>

"Tentu saja kau masih disini! Sudahlah, jomblowati kedua akan segera muncul. aku tidak mau ketinggalan."

Chad, Ishida, Inoue dan Tatsuki memandang antusias kearah panggung. Sesaat kemudian seorang wanita seksi langsung menggebrak iman para penonton dengan goyang patah-patahnya. Hebat! Dahsyat! Ditambah lagi dengan ukuran -ehem-nya yang diatas normal.

"Ah...a-aku... ah...!"

"Ishida! Ishida! Bangun Ishida! Jangan pingsan lagi!"

Gimmjow dan Ichigo cengo sesaat. Mereka menatap satu sama lain. Dalam hitungan detik, kedua pria itu tegeletak mengenaskan dengan darah yang terus-menerus keluar dari hidung mereka masing-masing. "Berhe-nti... Berhenti Nona... Aduh, goyangan Nona bisa membuat saya mati muda. Ah... Liverku kumat lagi.''

''Ups...maaf''. Ujar Rangiku sembari menekan tombol off yg berada di -ehem- nya. Lalu tarian mautnya pun berhenti.

''Oke... Sekarang, jomblowan. Dalam hitungan ketiga anda akan bangun dari alam mimpi.''

Kon yang mendadak jadi tukang hipnotis menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah kalung bandul berinisial GrimmIchi di depan dua pria nyentrik tsb.

'' Hey! Berikan padaku! Dasar boneka singa!''

Entah mengapa Grimmjow secara cepat merampas kalung hasil curian Kon dari sebuah koper yang tadi Grimmjow bawa bertuliskan 'Diary Depresi Yaoi'. Kita tidak tahu apa arti inisial GrimmIchi itu. Semuanya rahasia Tuhan.

''sekarang saatnya kalian para jomblowan untuk menentukan pilihan.''

Semuanya. Semuanya menekan tombol podium. Tentunya kecuali kyai kita yang masih mengibarkan bendera bergambar wanita seksi memakai bikini dg tanda silang di tengahnya.

Bahkan dokter spesialis jantung tampan saja menekan tombol podiumnya. Wah, ini perlu diselidiki.

Kon berjalan kearah si tampan,''apa alasan anda memilih nona Rangiku kali ini?''.

Byakuya menghembuskan napas. '' Baru kali ini alat indra saya menangkap sebuah impuls menakjubkan dari tarian nona seksi ini. Jantung saya bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya''.

Haaaaaahhhhhh...beberapa desahan berhasil lolosdari bibir penonton wanita. Mereka tahu, kesempatan telah tertutup sudah. Dan untuk para yaoi, silakan kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Grimmjow dan Ichigo menatap geram kearah Byakuya. Si pangacara tahu bahwa pasal 666 menyatakan bahwa kita dilarang menaruh dendam pada pria tampan, tapi situasi kali ini tidak mendukungnya untuk menaati peraturan tersebut. Diam-diam Grimmjow menyembunyikan sebuah boneka voodo berbentuk Byakuya dibelakang punggungnya. Ia memegang sebuah paku jemuran dan mendekatkannya kearah boneka tersebut.

''Rasakan ini''.

Ia menusukkan paku karatan itu kearah boneka voodo tadi. Ia juga berniat menusukkannya tepat di jantung boneka. Namun karena Grimmjow asal-asalan menusukkannya, alhasil paku tersebut dengan sukses menancap di hidung boneka.

''Ah, hidungku tiba-tiba gatal''. Ucap Byakuya. Si tampan pun mengorek hidungnya.

''Nah, sekarang waktunya anda mengajukan pertanyaan pada jomblowan yang telah memilih anda''.

Setelah mendengar aba-aba dari pembawa acara, Rangiku mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

''Sebenarnya saya sangat menyukai ciuman. Menurut saya, ciuman dapat menghilangkan stress sehingga jerawat pada wajah kita dengan alaminya menghilang. Saya merekomendasikan kepada remaja putra putri untuk senantiasa melakukan ciuman sehari tiga kali sesudah makan. Dan bagi yang dapat membuat gaya ciuman baru akan mendapat hadiah sepasang piring cantik tanpa dipungut biaya pajak''. Terangnya panjang lebar.

''Jadi apa pertanyaan nona?''

''pertanyaannya adalah, apa definisi ciuman menurut anda semua?''

Bagai antrian bagi sembako, para jomblowan berebut menjawab dengan mengacungkan jari mereka. Mengingatkan author pada masa-masa bahagia di TK. Sayangnya, author kita satu ini tak pernah mengenyam pendidikan di taman kanak-kanak. Malang melintang.

''Oke. Silakan dimulai dengan Drs. Kurosaki Ichigo SH''.

Sambil membuka sebuah buku, ia berkata '' Menurut UUD 1945 pasal 69 ayat 5 hasil amandemen keempat berbunyi bahwa ciuman merupakan tindak lanjut dari suatu hubungan yang legal maupun ilegal dan dapat dikenakan denda dalam pelaksanaannya yang berlebihan oleh hukum''

''Ciuman merupakan peristiwa dimana permintaan lebih besar daripada penawaran''.

''Secara harfiah, ciuman merupakan rangsangan yang dibawa oleh bakteri kissilius ketagihanus menuju otak kita. Sayangnya, bakteri ini sulit untuk melakukan pendaratan diotak disebabkan kurangnya hormon cinta. Akhirnya, rangsangan tersebut dialirkan ke jantung sehingga dapat memacu jantung kita bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya, seperti yang saya alami sekarang''.

Oooooohhhhhh…..para penonto wanita mendesah pelan. Mereka tahu bahwa kesempatan tertutup sudah. Si tampan telah memilih gadis lain. Bersabarlah… dan bagi para yaoi, silakan kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"Sekarang saatnya nona memilih satu diantara para jomblowan"

Rangiku berpikir sejenak,"ah...aku pilih tuan Byaku.."

Belum sempat Rangiku menyelesaikan kata katanya, semua lampu tiba tiba saja redup. Hawa dingin menyelimuti kota.

Lalu, sesosok hantu putih terbang ke atas panggung. Ia menyelipkan sesuatu di tangan Rangiku.

"KYAAAA...! ADA HANTU...! "

"ASTAGHFIRULLAH... lindungilah hamba Ya Allah...! Allahu akbar!"

"Hantu, plis jangan ambil uangku! Ambil nyawaku saja!"

"Jangan! Ambil saja nyawaku sebagai persembahan". Tandas Ichigo.

"Ya. Ambil saja nyawanya".

Beberapa saat kemudian, hantu itu melenggang pergi. Orang orang pun keluar dari persembunyian masing masing. Namun tidak halnya dengan dokter tampan. Sejak kemunculan hantu tadi, tak sedikitpun ia bergerak dari bawah kolong podium.

"Baiklah, lupakan insiden penampakan tadi. Saatnya kembali ke acara."kata Kon." Oke, jadi nona Rangiku memilih tuan Byaku.."

"eh...a...ak..aku berubah pikiran. Maaf, aku harus segera pergi dari sini".

Entah mengapa, Rangiku memilih mengikuti jejak jomblowan pertama. Saat ia turun dari panggung, bibacanya kembali dengan gemetaran secarik kertas yang sempat ia dapat dari hantu tadi.

Jauhi suamiku atau akan kujamin malam ini adalah malam terakhir kua jadi wanita seksi. Aku juga tak segan segan membawamu ke neraka.

Ttd,

Hisana

Catatan : di neraka tidak ada layanan suntik silikon

Ishida, pemuda mengenaskan yang kini telah tersadar dari pingsannya menoleh ke arah Tatsuki.

"Hey... sudah siuman?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat". Jawabnya. "Oh ya, jomblowati ketiga sudah tampil?"

Inoue menjawab, " belum. Ishida kun jangan memaksakan diri untuk melihat jomblowati ketiga kalau tidak sanggup. Sepertinya jomblowati terakhir akan lebih 'parah' dari yang sebelumnya".

"Tenang. Aku sudah mempersiapkan mentalku. Seseksi apapun dia, akan kuhadapi dengan kacamataku ini". Ucapnya bangga.

"Langsung saja kita sambut, jomblowan terakhir. Kuchiki Rukia...!"

Backstage...

"Duh...aku gugup sekali" ucap gadis berambut hitam.

"Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah...! lanjutnya.

Ia tengah berpikir. " Tadi Neliel sangat sukses menggaet para jomblowan dengan goyang gergajinya. Begitu pula dengan kak Rangiku yang berhasil dengan goyang patah patah. Ah, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang!"

"Kita sambut, Kuchiki Rukia...!"

Grimmjow dan Ichigo sudah pasang mata.

JRENG! JRENG! JRENG!

Tanpa diduga duga, seorang wanita keluar dengan melakukan goyang ngebor. Penuh semangat wanita itu memutar pinggulnya.

Sunyi

Sepi

"Hey, Ichigo."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu makhluk apa itu?"

"Entahlah, biasanya makhluk seperti itu sudah berada di suatu tempat bernama suaka margasatwa."

"Astaghfirullah... penampakan apa lagi ini?"

Ishida diam. Tak bicara. Tak bergerak. Dengan seperti tanpa nyawa, ia berjalan lunglai sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia pundung ke pojokan.

"Sepertinya aku harus membeli kacamata baru".

"A...Ano, apakah anda Rukia Kuchiki?" tanya Kon dengan ragu.

"Ya. Benar"

Dari wajah boneka itu nampak sebuah kekecewaan. Ternyata, jomblowati ketiga tak lebih 'parah' dari jomblowati sebelumnya. Bahkan, tak 'parah' sama sekali.

"Baiklah, silakan perkenalkan diri".

"Oke". Rukia mengambil ancang ancang untuk bicara. "Perkenalkan nama saya Rukia−"

"Terima kasih atas perkenalannya". Potong Kon. "apakah anda mempunyai suatu bakat yang bisa anda tampilkan di sini?"

"TENTU SAJA. Saya sangat pandai melukis. Berikut merupakan hasil karya saya".

Beberapa kru naik ke atas panggung membawakan berbagai lukisan berbeda ukuran. Lalu, Rukia mengambil satu lukisan kecil bergambar makhluk aneh. Dipamerkannya ke penonton.

"Ini merupakan karya saya yang berjudul chap−"

Namun, seorang kru mengambil lukisan yang Rukia pegang.

"Maaf, saya lupa membuang sampah yang satu ini".

Kon mengambil alih. "Baiklah, para jomblowan, silakan tentukan pilihanmu".

Oh...sungguh malangnya dirimu Rukia sayang... tak ada satu pun yang menekan tombol. Tak ada satupun yang memilihmu.

Rukia jatuh lemas seketika. Air matanya bercucuran amat deras. Ia usap air matanya dengan tisu. Kemudian ia peras tisu itu.

Penderitaannya tak berhenti di situ saja. Tunggu sampai ia mendengar komentar para jomblowan.

"Tuan Grimmjow, mengapa anda tidak memilih nona Rukia?"

Grimmjow memasang tampang marah. Pasalnya, dirinya sudah dikecewakan oleh jomblowati terakhir yang menurutnya tak bernilai ekonomi.

"Tidak menarik. Kerempeng. Coba anda bayangkan jika nona itu menjadi biduan. Dimana orang orang akan menaruh uang sawerannya kalau 'aset berharga saja ia tak punya."

"Mungkin saja mereka bisa memasukkannya ke dalam kepalanya yang besar itu". Timpal Ichigo.

"AH...! Pokoknya anda tidak menarik. Kerempeng. Jelek dan dada anda rata dengan tanah!" sembur Grimmjow emosi sampai sampai air liurnya berwisata ke muka Ichigo.

Bila anda menyaksikan tayangan ini di televisi. Maka saat Grimmjow berbicara, anda hanya akan mendengar suara 'piiip . pokoknya piiiiiiiiiiiip. Piiiiiiiip. Piiiip dan piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippp'.

Rukia tak henti hentinya menangisi nasib.

"Baiklah, berarti dengan demikian, jomblowati kedua tak menda−".

Belum sempat Kon menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba tiba lampu podium Ichigo menyala. Rukia pun wajahnya berbinar binar.

"Oh... ternyata Tuan Kurosaki memilih nona Kuchiki!"

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan gembira.

Tak tukah anda bila dibalik tangan Ichigo yang menekan tombol podium, sepasang tangan kekar Byakuya telah menekannya.

"Apa apaan ini! Lepaskan tanganku! Ini namanya pelanggaran HAM. Menurut UUD− akh...tanganku!"

"pilih adikku atau kuremukkan tanganmu!"

Nikmatilah penderitaanmu, Ichi.

The end

Tolong jangan bunuh saya. Ini kan Cuma hiburan. Gx da maksud nge bash kok. Jangan kejam ama newbie ya...

Review plizzzz...


End file.
